One hour left
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: Amethyst's friend has only hour left. They reminisce their 5 year friendship


**Summary**: _Amethyst was in total shock, and is now grief stricken_..._ Her best friend has only one hour to live_... _They reminisce the good times they shared_...

_There will be only two flashbacks here. Grab your tissues if you're going to read this._

* * *

**Ages for Amethyst and Maria (Present day)**:

Amethyst: 14

Maria: 14

* * *

**One hour left**

"What? No! No! Th-This can't be!" Princess Amethyst shouted, tears starting to flood down her cheeks.

Silence filled the room.

"Why did this need to ha-happen to you Maria?!" She continued, snow started to fall in the room.

Silence again.

"Amethyst, please, calm down. There's something I want to do with you." Maria gripped her friend's hand and sat her down. "*Sniff* And what would that be?"

"Reminisce our times together." She responded.

* * *

~**Flashback (Number 1-Meeting each other)**~

**Ages**:

Amethyst: 9

Maria: 9

"Mommy, I'll be at the swings!" Amethyst called out to her mother, Queen Elsa, before dashing over to the swing set. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and accidentally ran into another girl. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Amethyst repeated several times as she helped the strawberry blond haired girl up.

The girl smiled, "It's ok. I sometimes run into others also. What's your name?" She held her hand out for a handshake, "I'm Amethyst. What's yours?" Returning the shake the girl simply stated her name, "Maria." The Princess smiled, "Do you wanna play on the swings?"

Maria shook her head. "No, I actually wanted to climb the trees over there." Amethyst asked, "Can I play with you then?" The strawberry blond nodded, "Sure, c'mon!" They ran towards the medium sized trees and started to scale them. They talked once they reached the top branch that gave them a good view of the lake that was next to the park.

"So, how old are you again?" Amethyst asked

"Nine. You?"

"I'm nine too!"

-End of flashback-

* * *

~**Flashback (Number 2-Playing at the beach)**~

**Ages**:

Amethyst: 11

Maria: 11

"(Laughing) C'mon Maria!" Amethyst laughed playfully as Maria tried to catch up with her. "No fair, Amethyst, wait up! You're running too fast! (Laughs)" Just trying to catch up with her best friend made her tired. Taking pity on Maria, Amethyst walked back to her, "Want some ice to cool you off?" The Princess offered a piece of ice to her exhausted friend, in which she accepted.

"I wish I had snow powers like you and your mom. How'd you get them?" Maria wished she could have those abilities, it's just amazing to her what someone can do with the power to conjure up ice and snow with just a wave of a hand or a gesture. The Princess grinned, "I was born with them. Ice powers are pretty cool, just don't give anyone the cold shoulder when you're mad."

Maria wasn't sure if that pun was supposed to be a good one, but to her it sounded somewhat cliché.

"So... Do you wanna build a snowman, Maria?" Amethyst asked, smirking a bit. Maria giggled, "Am I? Let's do it!"

-End of flashback-

* * *

~**Back to reality**~

It has been 59 minutes since the girls started reminiscing their past, their five year friendship. Enjoying the years they spent before this...This horrid disease came to take Maria away. "Amethyst..." Maria was getting weaker by the second, "Stay strong for me, I'll always be in your heart. I'll miss you, my be-best f-friend..."

One heartbeat. One second, she breathed her last breath of air and her eyes slowly closed.

Amethyst cupped her mouth with her hands, "No! No, please! No! Stay with me, please!" She cried out.

But to her despair, Maria was gone.

Deceased...

The Ice Princess walked out of the room after planting a goodbye kiss on Maria's cheek, on the face that she will never see again. Queen Elsa was waiting outside for her, Amethyst choked out, "She's gone..." Elsa embraced her daughter and cried with her, the snow that was falling stopped and the frost enveloped the entire room from their grief.

'_I'll miss you, Maria_...'

**The End**


End file.
